WanderLust
by xThearianax
Summary: Amy; Your average teenage girl, is shoved into a world of drama and confusion. After losing a dear loved one, she lives through him by becoming a local photographer. What happens when someone comes and takes it away? :Flames Welcome, I don't care about harsh criteria:
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic The Hedgehog characters or SEGA.**

**I'm only posting this ONCE.**

* * *

A young fifteen year old Amy stood in the cramped hospital room that temporarily belonged to her grandfather.

Although it was Christmas Eve and most girls her age would be at their houses, helping their mothers decorate the Christmas tree or prepare dinner for the next day, Amy and her family visited her grandfather.

He didn't have much time left, anyone with eyes and common sense could see that. His usual crimson complexion had faded, making him a ghostly pale pink color and he had lost so much weight that he was basically just skin and bones.

He wasn't getting any better, so says the doctors. His heart was slowly dying and there was no one willing enough to give up theirs, and even if they did, they would have to be compatible with him or it will go wrong and he'll die anyway.

Amy didn't want her grandad to die, not now anyway. She was way too close to the older man to even dream about him not existing on the earth anymore. At the moment, Grandpa Rory laid on his hospital bed, his eyes half-closed as he hummed some gospel song that Amy recognized as one of his favorites.

They were the only two occupying the room at the moment, making it eerily quiet. Amy sat on a chair, adjacent to her grandfather's bed, holding his head softly, afraid that she will hurt him in some way. "Granddaddy, are you going to die?" She whispered.

The bedridden man's attention was now all on her, "Now, now, Ames, let's not think about that now. Besides, everyone has to die at some point," Amy grinned widely, "You're right, Nothing can kill my old man"

"Heh, I ain't old, I'm still 21." Rory joked.

She doubled up laughing, "Yeah, grandpa, 50 years ago!" the girl chuckled.

After about 15 more minutes of talking, the nurse entered the room. Becky, which was the name on her tag, smiled softly at the sight of the young girl hugging her grandfather like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, she had to break up the little moment, "Miss Rose, I'm sorry to say this but visiting hours are up." Amy glanced at the clock. It read 6:00. Nurse Becky was right. They were up.

Sighing, she gave her grandpappy one last hug then asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Amy-dear, you need not worry," Her grandfather assured, voice so wise that it made her want to tear up. That was one thing Amy treasured most with her granddad, his wisdom. He knew exactly what to stay to cheer her up when she was feeling down, and the young girl adored that.

"I-I'm not afraid, pappy," Amy muttered, her stuttering making her lie quite blatant. Her grandfather exhaled, but it sounded more like his last breath than a sigh, "I know you are lying but let's," the man took a deep breath , then continued, "forget it. I need to give you something, think of it as a Christmas gift. Go over to the sack, it should be in there," he instructed.

Obeying, Amy rose to her feet and walked over to the said sack. She stuck her hand in and brought out a square box wrapped neatly with an adorable Christmas wrapper.

"What is this?" the young girl curiously asked her granddad. "Just open it," Doing as she was told, Amy carefully tore the wrapper off before being greeted with a black box with all these different words and an image of a camera, a DSLR from Nikon to be exact.

Amy let out a squeal of delight, "You got me a camera?!"

"Yes. Merry Christmas, little one."

* * *

A few days later, New Year's Eve to be exact, Amy woke up to the sound of her mother, Paula, to what seemed to be crying, in her father, Greg's, chest. The telephone wire was hanging from the hook as the television buzzed a silent hum, on low. Amy shifted from the staircase, revealing that she was present.

As soon as her mother saw her, she broke down. Greg then stood up and quietly exited the house onto the front porch, weeping to himself. Amy was the first to speak up,

"Mother, what's going on?" She walked over to the telephone and put it back to it's proper state. "Mom, please..what's wrong? Why are you and dad crying?" Paula finally got herself together and, with most of her voice gone, rasped, "Sweetheart...Grandpa Rory is dead."

Amy stopped breathing at that moment. She couldn't believe her mother would think of something like that. Fuming, she turned sharply away from her mother and spat, "I can't believe you. Who are you to say that?" Paula was flabbergasted at her daughter's words.

By now, Amy was crying softly into her hands. She ran out of the door, pausing by her father who simply nodded.

_**No..this can't be happening. **_

She sprinted to the hospital, asked the receptionist for room 253 and made her way up. Upon arriving, Amy stumbled into the room, just as the doctor pulled the sheet over his head. He turned back, hurt written in his eyes saying,

"He died last night. I'm so sorry for your loss, we tried the best we could." The doctor strolled out of the room, brushing past her without saying another word. She hated him. The doctor. Her mom, dad, everyone. She just hated them. She wished everything was..

_Blank._

* * *

**Amy's POV **

Pulling the last loose strand of my quills up to make a neat bun, I left my bedroom and met my father downstairs so we could meet at the church for Grandpappy's funeral. Grabbing my small clutch and brushing off my little black dress, I headed out the door. The drive to the church was a long and gloomy one. It seemed as if the radio station, of all days, chose this one to play sad slow songs. Also, to top it off, Mother kept blowing her nose into a tissue the whole drive and kept sobbing.

Ugh.

Meanwhile, I was lying peacefully on the backseat, the radio lulling me to sleep..just as when the jeep halted at a sharp stop.

I legit, almost fell out of the vehicle, brushing myself off before anyone noticed. I asked myself,

**_Can I do this? _**

Granddad would've wanted me to. I shoved the crumpled piece of paper into the pocket of my dress and made my way into the church, just as the hearse pulled up.

I didn't bother looking back, I kept going.

**Normal POV**

Amy and her parents silently took a seat next to Paula's mom, Harriet, who was also blowing into a tissue. She engulfed Paula into a massive hug, weeping and wheezing conclusively. She looked around, noticing the large crowd of people yet seemed unfazed. Rory was the chief of police back in the 60's so it was expected.

It was time for the coffin to enter. Being in the front row, She could easily look back to see 8 men and 1 woman; 6 of them being her uncle, Pete and the other paul bearers, the President, The First Lady and a bodyguard.

After setting the coffin down on a stand, the paul bearers took a seat and the preacher began to hum a prayer. Throughout the service, Amy's eyes were glued onto the coffin. Her father and mother went up to say a short poem and then came her cousin, Leanne.

Now, Leanne and Amy never really got along. Both were madly jealous of each other, too. They were complete opposites and never agreed on anything together. The only thing they had in common was that they were devastated when their grandpa died as they both were close to him. Leanne went up to the mic, introduced herself and sang a tribute to Rory.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_ If only I knew what I know today Ooh ooh_

_ I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away _

_Thank you for all you've done _

_Forgive all your mistakes. _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again. _

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_ Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_ And I've hurt myself by hurting_

_You.. _

After Leanne's song, it was Amy's turn to go up. Shuffling with the piece of paper she was given to read, she finally got it out, read it over and sighed, rolling it into a small ball throwing it aside. "Now, I'm sure we all loved Grandpa Rory as much as I did," the congregation nodded, "But I'm going to explain why I did. He was my life. Everything that happened to me, affected him somehow. Or vice versa. He was my hero. He helped me numerous times before in the past yet I haven't done anything to show him how appreciative I was. I feel so bad right now even saying this because I always told myself I'd help him somehow. I feel like a dirty little liar. Grandpappy was my role model. I looked up to him. Like a big brother..that's way older than me. He..he..he understood me..you know? A-and I miss him like crazy. If there was an award for the funniest guy alive, I would most definitely go to him. Before he was admitted into the hospital, we would sometimes sit on his front porch with grandma,"

Harriet sobbed,"Have hot cocoa and cookies in the Winter, lemonade on sunny days, cherry icicles or cookie dough ice cream in the summer and boy, did he love cake,"

Some family members chuckled, " Mom and I would usually bake a small cake just for him and the the next day, he'd beg us to make more for him. Heh, that made me happy... when he was. Lastly, he was my best friend. I know, people my age wouldn't really have your grandpa as a best friend but I don't care what they say. I loved him and he loved me. I miss his hugs. The softest hugs you could ever imagine. I cry at night just imagining the rest of my life without him. It felt like someone cut a big hunk of my body and yanked it off me. I-I-It hurt. So much. He fought and fought and fought. I know he's probably smiling down at us this very moment. He was the best of the best to me, my everything. I commend you granddad, Thank you for all you've done for me."

The crowd, even the president and his accompanied guests were in tears. Some at the back had also ran out to cry. Amy received a standing ovation as she came down the altar. The church sang a few more hymns and made way to the public graveyard across the street. The pastor prayed along with some relatives of Amy as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Some paul bearers threw broken palms and shredded paper on top of it. Finally, the dirt was spread across the top of it. Close friends and family of Rory came and put flowers around the grave. 20 minutes later, Amy and her father were left staring at the the tomb stone, alone.

"How ya holding up, darling?" Her dad asked.

"I'm still sad..but I'll be okay eventually.."

"Ames..your speech was very touching." He mentioned.

"You think so?" She asked, hugging him. He smiled, "Yes, I-your mother couldn't stop crying.."

She giggled, "Yeah, yeah, sure dad."

He ruffled her hair up a bit, "When you're ready..okay kiddo?" He told her.

Nodding to him, he left her in silence, the wind being the only source of sound. Immediately, she broke down. Hugging the tombstone that's previously placed, she read:

_** 'Rorien Victor Ernest Schulz. **_

_**12/ 5/ 1933 - 31/12/ 2012 **_

_**Hero to All. **_

_**R.I.P'**_

Amy stood up and walked away, without saying anything else. She stopped, turned a bit and smiled. Looking up, she whispered,

"Well done, old man."

* * *

**A/N: I actually teared up writing her speech..it relates to me and my uncle so much. Oh and Rory is Rachel's grandfather from her mother's side. Also, I wrote this from experience or from the top of my head, so excuse the crappy writing. Don't forget to review and vote (:**

** I'll try to update as soon as possible, so please be patient.**

**I made the cover :D I have a little side business where I make book covers for people; Both Wattpad and Fanfiction. PM me if you'd like one.  
**

** Bye bye loves x**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Forward: 2 years later- June 16th, 2014, 2:00 p.m**_

**Normal POV**

Amy and her best friend, Cream walked through the park, Amy taking photos of any and every thing around her with her beloved camera while Cream sulked as she walked besides her friend. The last time she checked, they came here to speak about college, not take pictures of random crap.

"Amy, can you please stop that? We came here to talk, not take pictures of unimportant things," she complained, finally getting annoyed with the constant clicking of the camera or when they had to stop when Amy decided that she just had to take a picture of a flower.

Amy sighed and turned off her camera, placing the lens cap on, "Fine, we'll talk about college."

A triumphant cheer escaped Cream's mouth, causing the mentioned girl's friend to shake her hand. The two girls began to talk about college, not forgetting to mention the hot boys that will be there."And the best part, is that we will be parent free!" the bunny rejoiced, making her laugh.

Amy was just about to reply when something caught her eye. It was a beautiful daisy that seemed as if it has just blossomed, opening its petals for the world to bask in its beauty, "Wow, that is just- I have to take a picture!" She exclaimed while fiddling with her camera, trying to get the lid off as she walked towards the plant.

"Amy, watch out!" she heard her best friend call out to her, but it was far too late. Amy's camera was on the ground, completely shattered.

By this time, Cream was at Amy's side, her hand on her friend's shoulder in an assuring manner. "It'll be alright-" she attempted to console, but was interrupted by a gasp,

"Alright?! No, it isn't Alright. Lucy s broken, broken I tell you!" Amy screamed at her friend and she stooped down to gather the remnants of her camera. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" apologized a baritone voice, which Amy had not recognized. She figured that this was the person responsible for Lucy's death so she immediately marked the stranger as her nemesis.

"You're sorry? Sorry?! You can't just say sorry like that and expect me to be totally fine with it!" Amy said in a low, threatening voice as she looked up into ruby red eyes and met with jet black fur that belonged to the culprit. "Listen I'll-" the guy began, but Amy interrupted once more,

"No, you listen! You think you can just waltz through the park and break someone's camera and just say sorry? Are you that heartless? Don't you understand how rude that is?" The heartbroken hedgehog continued to rant, slowly rising to her feet, her eyes not leaving the stranger's once. Cream watched on silently, baffled that Amy was actually talking to the hedgehog like that. Not that Amy was shy and couldn't speak or anything. No, it was the fact that she knew who the guy was. Everyone knew who the boy way, heck, he's famous. He's Shadow The Hedgehog.

"I get that you are mad but let's just calm down and we'll discuss this over some coffee. Come with me to Starbucks tomorrow?" Shadow offered, making sure to flash a small smile. She was about to scream at him, but Cream spoke before she could open her mouth.

"We'll love to, give us a moment please." He nodded in understanding and left the two girls alone, deciding to give them some privacy. Tears threatened to spill from Amy's eyes as she picked up the pieces of her camera. She knew that the whole thing was worthless now, but she didn't just want to leave it behind. One thing she did do however, was taking out her memory card. A small smile tugged at the edges of her lips by just the simple thought that her pictures will be okay.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Once I arrived home, I didn't even bother to greet my dad. Instead, I marched straight upstairs to my room and cried into my pillow thinking about Lucy. Yeah, I know it happened like 2 hours ago but I was still so pissed off at him. Ugh. After the guy left, Vanilla pretty much took us out for frozen yogurt in order to cheer me up. It was pretty nice of them and all but..Oh, screw it.

It was horrible. The whole ride to the parlor was so annoying! Cream's chao kept flicking his little wings in my ear, and, not to mention it's hormonal issues (_since it was mating season for them)_, was poking his stupid shrimp dick in my leg.

And to top it off, Vanilla kept singing along to Toni Braxton and The Wanted! Of all bands! The Fucking Wanted! Their music sucks to me, honestly.

Erg, this is making my head hurt, I should take a nap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was now 5:00, the time in which Amy's mother would arrive home. She greeted her husband with a chaste kiss on the lips follow by a brief hug. She plopped down on the sofa, obviously exhausted from a hard day's work at the bank.

"Good afternoon dearest, how was your day?" Paula began. Greg stood and took a few steps toward her, "It was...fine."

She immediately recognized his flat tone, hinting that something was wrong. "Greg, are you okay? You seem...Distant," she mentioned, "Please...tell me, what's going on?" Greg took in a deep intake of breath then sighed, "I...I...I'm leaving you."

The uncomfortable silence began creeping in, then in a matter of seconds, Paula was on the now soggy carpet, crying her eyes out,

"Please! Tell me what I did wrong!" Greg just turned sadly and started walking away ,"Gregory Richard Rose! You get back here and tell me right now!" She struggled on her feet but managed to catch up and planted a now fading pink imprint of her hand across his cheek.

Greg seemed astonished at first, and then it turned to what was a smirk. "Um...I...Damn well know for sure...You did not just fucking slap me.." He growled/ chuckled.

Paula cowered in fear for her life. He looked like if he was about to murder her. Instead, he jerked her shoulders and pulled on her hair.

She cried out in pain, but it made no difference, no one could hear her anyway. "Please...Greg...don't hurt me...but, why? Why; are you leaving me and our family?!" Greg was silent. "After all I've done for you for the past 21 years we were married! How could you?!" His face was red and cheeks puffing out, showing he was furious. He retorted, "Do you think I ever wanted this life? Filled with all this drama?!"

Just 8 words... That shattered her poor worn heart.

"And I'm leaving because..." He sighed, "I got...Dana pregnant..."

_What. _

"You got my fucking sister pregnant?! What the actual hell Greg?! Why, huh! Am I not good enough?"

"It was a mistake, I swear. I-I have to be responsible to the child or she threatened to sue me. Besides, It wouldn't be good if a lawy-"

"So you care more about your stupid job rather than your own family? Give me a break."

"Bu-"

"There's nothing left to say. Just leave. Now." Which he did. Then, she lost it. Paula broke down, silently hoping that no one overheard.

But they did.

And they crept back upstairs without a word.

* * *

**_3 days later, 9:00 a.m._ **

Stuffing the last shirt inside of her suitcase, Amy was met with the glossy eyes of her mother. Her skin was a ghostly white, bags (Louis Vuitton) under her eyelids and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Whoa, mother, are you okay?" Amy questioned, "You don't look so good."

"Yeah...I uh...I'm fine...just a little bummed that my baby girl's going to college in 2 days," She half lied.

The women stood in silence for a while, before Amy broke the ice,

"Mom, are you and Dad going to get a divorce?"

The older woman looked shocked then managed to stutter, "Wha...how di-"

She was quick to cut her off, "I saw you and him..." Paula let out a loud cry of sadness then glomped her daughter into a hug. "OH AMY HE JUST WENT AND,"

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand then continued, "GOT HER PREGNANT AND-".

Amy softly cooed her mother awkwardly, "Erm... it's alright mother, you'll get over him."

When her mom calmed down, Amy zipped the bag closed and placed it on the floor next to the waste bin with her discarded camera case inside. Paula's eyes shifted to the bin and took up the case, "Ames..you're throwing away your most prized possession? Why?"

"It has no purpose to me anymore." She replied coldly.

"Hun," Paula sat at the edge of the bed, "I know you miss Grandpa and you want to get over the fact of losing him but..Throwing away something that you've devoted your leisure time to isn't going to help-"

"That's not the reason why!" Amy yelled as her mother flinched, "Lucy.." She sniffed, "Is..gone."

Paula's face flashed pure confusion, "Gone? What do you mean gone?" "

Mother..Someone broke Lucy." She explained. Her mother's expression changed to one of sorrow, "Oh dear, Was is intentional..Or..? And who?"

Amy scowled at the thought of him. Ugh. "It was accidental...that fucker Shadow." Paula didn't care about the foul language for now but questioned, "Shadow? As in; Shadow The Hedgehog?"

"Yes." She clarified.

"Oh...well, it'll be alright, I'll get you another one." She smiled.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I don't want another fucking camera. I want Lucy. Eh, Let mom have her moment.

Looking back at the case in the waste bin, I teared up.

Goodbye, Lucy.

And curse you, Shadow The Hedgehog.

You _will _pay.

* * *

_**Aha, Amy cursed..TWICE. :') **_

_**I'm starting 'My Babysitter Is Shadow The Hedgehog' as of later today so keep your eyes peeled!**_

_**This is dedicated to my good friend, Asha. She's not on FF but since she helped me with this, she deserves it. Bleh. This chapter sucked a little for me. I don't know why, I just think so. Well, It's your opinion. Anyway, so far I've been receiving good criteria, so thanks guys (:**_

_**Lol, I think I might do a double update today, just for kinks. Well, it's up to you though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Bye bye Loves x**_


End file.
